¡¿Embarazado yo!
by Yui Tori
Summary: Tenía todo, pero no era feliz, hasta que le conoció, se enamoro... -tienes dos opciones, abortas y sigues... o lo tienes y desapareces... escoge cual quieres, porque estas solo en esto. Su vida fue radicalmente cambiada ¿tomara la mejor decisión?
1. Prólogo

**Hola!**

**Este es mi segundo fic, por parte de esta pareja, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Declamier:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**¡¿Embarazado yo?!**

Su piel apenas si era tapada por una tela blanca la cual caía como toga sobre su suave piel nívea con un lazo dorado amarrado a la cintura, sus ojos platinados tenían un efecto encantador, con tan solo una mirada tenia a muchos babeando.

¿Que si era hombre? Más bien es un ángel el cual se equivoco de rumbo y tuvo la oportunidad de estar en frente de las cámaras y sobre escenarios.

Su forma de ser y su exótica figura fueron los detonantes para que este alcanzara la cima. Desde la corta edad de doce años el niño de albinos cabellos trabajaba en el mundo del espectáculo. Primero como extra pero a medida pasaba el tiempo fue presentándose como protagonista e incluso artista ya que tenía un esplendido don con el piano.

-Joven Walker gracias por su trabajo-el fotógrafo le hablo.

-muchas gracias a usted-respondió con un sonrisa.

-Allen, tenemos que irnos-hablo Debito, el joven era el ayudante del Albino-el señor Cross quiere verte-comento mientras le entregaba una botella con agua.

-¿Cross?-lo miro mientras abría la botella con agua para luego tomar un sorbo de esta-está bien, déjame cambiarme-dicho esto le devolvió la botella cerrada y se dirigió hacia su camerino.

Bastaron diez minutos para que Allen se cambiase de ropa totalmente, ahora lucia una camisa a botones manga tres cuartos de un color negro, un pantalón de cuero ajustados y unos converse negros.

Ambos salieron del estudio para encaminarse fuera del lugar, antes de salir Debito le dio unos lentes para el sol los cuales se coloco al instante para así no llamar mucho la atención ya que lo menos que querían era correr por sus vidas tan temprano.

Al salir se encontraron estacionado una limosina blanca, el joven conductor les abrió la puerta mientras se inclinaba en muestra de respeto. Ambos jóvenes entraron y el conductor rápidamente se encamino a cerrar la puerta para luego llegar a su asiento y comenzar con la travesía.

-Allen, recuerda que mañana leerás el guion junto con el resto del elenco para la nueva película-comenzó a hablar el de ojos dorados- y ahora tienes una cena con...-no pudo terminar ya que su celular comenzó a sonar-discúlpame-le dijo al albino para luego contestar.

El aludido se mantenía callado mientras miraba por la ventanos por los ca todos los edificiuales pasaba; pudo notar a varias familias que disfrutaban un día de paseo, suspiro pesadamente ante esto, ya que no recordaba la última vez que pudo salir sin que lo siguieran o un acontecimiento inoportuno ocurriese. Su madre murió en el parto y su padre Mana se encargo fielmente de él, hasta que cuando tuvo once años su padre cayó enfermo de pulmonía la cual lo llevo a la muerte, pero no sin antes dejárselo al cuidado de su mejor amigo Marian Cross un representante muy reconocido en el mundo del espectáculo.

Este le exploto cuando descubrió que Allen tenía potencial para el mundo del drama por lo que le hizo participar un año después de haberlo tenido bajo su cuidado; con las cartas puestas sobre la mesa todo apuntaba a que Allen se destacaría y así lo hizo, el joven interpretaba papeles tanto masculinos como femeninos debido a sus rasgos finos lo cual encantaba a mujeres y a hombres por igual.

-¡Allen!-la voz de Debito le saco de sus pensamientos haciendo que girara su cabeza bruscamente-llevo rato hablándote, hay cambio de planes, la cena es en este mismo momento-dijo serio-el señor Cross me acaba de informar que ya está en el lugar junto con el joven Kanda-dijo nervioso.

.

Allen ahora se encontraba sentado frente a su representante y mentor; estaba nervioso, no dejaba de mover su pierna de arriba hacia abajo. La razón de sus nervios era nada más y nada menos que Yuu Kanda al igual que él era un actor destacado con mayor relevancia mundial, el cual era su más grande inspiración para seguir adelante. Prácticamente aquel hombre de gélida mirada era su ejemplo a seguir... o eso creía.

-Allen te noto muy callado, ¿sucede algo?-Marian lo miro extrañado.

-no-contesto secamente para luego tomar un vaso de agua.

-¿enserio el será mi pareja de actuación?-Kanda miro discriminadoramente al albino ya que no le veía potencial alguno.

-¿eh?-Allen se sorprendió por aquellas gélidas palabras.

-solo, no me estorbes-dijo para luego seguir con su comida.

¿Qué debía sentir en ese momento? ¿Tristeza?, ¿desilusión? Esos sentimientos y unos cuantos más se acumularon en una sola acción, llorar, sus ojos se cristalizaron al instante pero se negó rotundamente a llorar, ya estaba muy grande para hacerlo; contar con diecisiete años de vida le impedían demostrar debilidad, por lo que bajo la cabeza y disimuladamente se limpio los ojos con una servilleta esperando que nadie notase que estaba evitando llorar.

Por el contrario el de cabellera azabache había notado perfectamente el numerito que estaba a punto de echarse el albino, chasqueo la lengua incomodo y tomo un poco de vino; mientras que el pelirrojo lo único que podía era suspirar, al parecer ese enano nunca se le quitaría lo emocional.

Después de concluida la cena, Cross trataba de mantener una conversación "normal" con Kanda ya que este por lo general respondía con monosílabos; Allen se sentía incomodo, ya que hace varios minutos le habían hecho sentir que era un inútil, cuando todos los días se esforzaba por dar el cien por ciento sin desfallecer; miro hacia un costado y vio en el centro del restaurante un piano de cola color blanco el cual estaba situado sobre una pequeña tarima elevada unos treinta centímetros por encima del suelo, por lo que disculpándose con sus dos superiores se levanto para luego caminar hacia el majestuoso instrumento el cual nadie le daba uso.

Bajo la atenta mirada de los comensales y de algunos camareros se sentó sobre la butaca y colocando sus dedos sobre las teclas comenzó su tonada lenta y triste, sacando así todos los sentimientos que había acumulado en esos momentos, después de un pequeño intro separo un poco los labios y una voz suave se escucho el todo el local. Algunos cerraron los ojos, otros solo miraban al intérprete mientras disfrutaban de aquella canción; Cross solo escuchaba de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa figurada en sus labios, miro a Kanda y este al parecer estaba un poco conmocionado por aquella voz.

-hermoso ¿no?-Cross alardeo de su muchacho.

-¿Cómo es que..?-Kanda miro al pelirrojo.

-¿no es cantante?... pues eso es una as que me guardo para más adelante-le guiño con su único ojo visible a lo que Kanda chasqueo la lengua fastidiado.

No quería admitirlo pero el enano tenía un talento escondido, esa voz se cierto modo le calmaba el "espíritu salvaje" que el gruñón poseía desde que tenía uso de razón. Cuando se dio cuenta la música había parado y se escuchaban aplausos por parte de los receptores satisfechos y conmovidos por aquella canción.

Allen agradeció con una reverencia y bajándose de la pequeña tarima regreso a su asiento, sentándose bajo la mira de ambos oyentes.

-nada mal Moyashi-Kanda de alguna forma le alago.

-¿Moyashi? Mi nombre es Allen-dijo fastidiado por el apodo que le había colocado.

-silencio, Moyashi-lo miro retadoramente.

-que es Allen-le devolvió la mirada.

-estos jóvenes-Cross tomo un sorbo de su copa de vino, imaginando el futuro que a ambos le esperaba.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	2. I m sencond to none

**Hola!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! *-***

**Declamier:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**I´m second to none**

* * *

Se removió pesaroso debajo de las sabanas, su vista se mantenía clavada en el techo mientras trataba de olvidar todo lo que le rodeaba; suspirando pesadamente se levanto dispuesto a enfrentarse al nuevo día.

-¿están seguros que tengo que usar eso?-Allen miro su atuendo con reprobación.

-¡claro! Allen, recuerda que tu papel es de una mujer-Cross tenía una copa de vino en sus manos.

-nunca debí dejar que me travistieran, de nuevo-suspiro; no tenía ni un solo cabello fuera de lugar, solo que unas extensiones tanto de la derecha como la izquierda de la parte delantera hacían relucir por su largo el cual le caía sobre su pero ahora talla "D", con una camisa blanca de mangas pequeñas y de escote ovalado, luego una falda negra en forma de "A" lisa, la cual le llegaba unos diez dedos arriba de la rodilla, unas medias negras las cuales le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y para finalizar unos tacones de color grisáceo claro de cinco centímetros.

-pero si te ves... bien-Debitto aparto la vista ya que se estaba sonrojando.

-gracias-sonrió débilmente ya que se sentía muy incomodo por la falda.

Con Debitto tomando su mano entro caminando al set de filmación recibiendo aplausos por parte del personal y demás actores y actrices, si bien Kanda estaba hablando con el director Komui cuando escucho aquellos aplausos se dio la vuelta sorprendiéndose por unos segundos para luego disimularlo a la perfección, miro de pies a cabeza a "la" joven y luego frunció el seño por su acompañante el cual estaba muy pegado para su gusto.

Movió su cabeza un poco, ¿desde cuándo el gran Yuu Kanda se fijaba en otra persona que no fuese él? Ya que la vida le enseño a nunca confiar de nadie, por lo que se mantenía reacio a abrir su corazón.

-es un gusto trabajar con todos ustedes-el albino se inclino un poco.

-bien, Allen, muchas gracias por venir-hablo Komui-es hora que comience el show-sonrió par luego caminar hasta su silla y tomar una taza de café que su ayudante le ofreció.

_..._

La historia consistía en que una joven de escasos recursos llega en busca empleo llegando a una mansión, en la cual actúa como sirvienta.

_-¿Se puede saber por qué estas tan feliz Nicole?-_Una joven china de cabellera oscura dentro de un vestido de tirares marrón y unas zapatillas del mismo color le hablo a su amiga.

-_¡conseguí empleo! Y comienzo mañana-_dijo la joven albina.

-¡_eso es esplendido! Será mejor que duermas temprano, para el gran día-_sonrió.

Todo iba completamente normal en el set, hasta que la sirvienta a causa de su poco manejo de aquellos zapatos y el piso de cerámica le hicieron resbalar. Cerró los ojos debido a que su cara se estrellaría contra el piso, pero al no sentir el golpe abrió los ojos lentamente.

-eres un descuidado Moyashi-la voz de Kanda resonó.

-¿eh?-ladeo su cabeza encontrándose con el rostro del otro a escasos sentimenteros del suyo; al parecer el de cabellera oscura lo estaba sostenido de la cintura evitando que este cayera.

-¡Allen! ¿Se encuentra bien?-enseguida todos los presentes se aglomeraron alrededor de ellos.

Instantáneamente Kanda soltó a Allen y este se paró de forma debida para luego responder a las preocupaciones de los demás; reanudando desde el accidente de Allen, todo siguió en orden hasta que dieron por terminada la sesión una hora después

...

-¡no me gustan las faldas!-Allen salió nuevamente vestido, pero con su ropa casual.

-ya llevas tiempo usándolas y aun ¿no te acostumbras?-sonrió Debitto.

-sí, si –suspiro para luego caminar hacia la puerta.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con el pelirrojo el cual estaba hablando con Kanda, más bien disculpándose por haberse tomado las molestias de haber salvado a su "pupilo".

-Allen, es hora de irnos-Cross miro al albino que recién salía acompañado del poseedor de los orbes dorados.

-si-haciéndole una leve reverencia a Kanda camino detrás de su "maestro" y junto a su ayudante el cual este le hablaba sobre lo que continuaba en su horario.

Tan distraído estaba que en la salida había una puerta de vidrio, la cual no vio y termino chocando de cara contra esta.

-¡PERO QUE!-Allen se sobo la nariz.

Las risas por parte de Cross y Debitto no se hicieron esperar, incluso parte del personal que pasaba por ahí trataron de disimular su risa.

-¿no la viste?-Debitto le miraba la cara para ver si no se había lastimado mientras mantenía aquella risa burlona.

-cállate-refunfuño para nada feliz.

-vamos, Allen, mantén los pies en la tierra-se burlo Cross para luego subir en la limosina que les esperaba afuera del set de filmación.

Después del pequeño accidente como era costumbre Allen fue dejado en su modesto hogar, por así decirlo; el joven quiso acercarse lo más que pudo a una vida normal, por lo que vivía solo en una casa de dos plantas –en la primera se encontraba la cocina, el comedor y la sala, mientras que en la segunda, dos recamaras y un baño- a pesar de que era "algo" grande para el joven, este estaba a gusto.

-ya llegue-comento como si alguien le respondería. Suspiro pesadamente y se adentro en la soledad de su hogar.

Corrió escaleras arriba para cambiarse por unas prendas más cómodas –un short de atletismo negro y una camiseta blanco que le quedaba algo grande- se fue directo a la cocina y sacando los ingredientes de la nevera para colocarlos sobre una mesita encendió la radio y coloco música a todo volumen, mientras comenzaba a preparar su banquete.

.

**Threw me way to far away****  
Ain't no stupid boomerang  
Ain't no bitch for you to fuck  
Well now you're all shit out of luck****  
**  
.

La voz de Allen resonaba acompañando aquella canción desenfrenada; pelaba, partía y cortaba algunas verduras mientras movía de forma rítmica su cuerpo –más bien bailaba– con la música a todo lo que daba poniendo algo de alegría a su desolado hogar.

.

**Cause he don't kiss the way I kiss****  
And he don't rock the way I rock  
He sure don't fuck the way I fuck  
Cause you know I'm the one number one  
I'm second to none  
Cause he don't kiss the way I kiss  
(He don't got my lips)  
And he don't rock the way I rock  
(He don't got my cock)  
He sure don't fuck the way I fuck  
(Now you're out of luck)  
Cause you know I'm the one number one  
I'm second to none**

.

La puerta principal se abrió de repente, los invitados inesperados recibieron de golpe aquella canción para "adultos" pero de ritmo pegajoso las tres personas ingresaron a la morada del albino.

-De seguro ya se puso a cocinar-Debitto anuncio al de cabellera azabache.

-Kanda, esto es normal de Allen, así que no es de preocuparse.

El mencionado solo levanto una ceja un tanto incrédulo por lo que sus oídos escuchaban, nunca se espero tal letra para aquel "brote de habas" camino siguiendo el sonido de la música, paso el comedor y cuando entro en la cocina se sorprendió por lo que vio.

El menor estaba cocinando carne, preparando arroz, y haciendo una salsa especial; mientras estas se hervían/asaban el albino con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba de su –libertad– moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de la música. Si bien, lo que le molesto notablemente al imponente Yuu Kanda fue el hecho de que su baile le incitaba a pensar cosas de Allen para nada inocentes.

Allen se movió disfrutando de aquella melodía hasta que termino chocando contra una "pared" que salió mentirosamente de la nada, abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose por encontrarse al Kanda mirándolo de pies a cabeza con su mi mirada que parecía tener rayos-x y por un momento se sintió desnudo.

-disculpa-retrocedió nervioso.

-¿me prestas el baño?-dijo con una voz muy seca y grave.

-claro, te mostrare-dijo un tanto extrañado por que no le había gritado o molestado.

-no, solo dime-corto serio, sus ojos mostraban deseo, pero no se iba a dar el lujo de perder sus malditos estribos por aquel baile obsceno –según Kanda–.

-segundo piso, primera puerta a la derecha-dijo incomodo por su mirada. El de cabellera azabache se marcho inmediatamente dejando solo a Cross y Debitto.

-lo impactaste Allen-se burlo sarcástico Cross.

-¡no me avisaron! ¡Que tendría visitas!-se quejo mientras revisaba su comida que tendría la desgracia de compartir.

* * *

**Akkira Nala **

Muchas gracias :3 siendo honesta no estaba muy segura de cómo sería la aceptación del primer capítulo, pero tal parece que tubo un visto bueno, gracias!

**Dayana Blackthorn **

Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado

**satii**

Si, el Bakanda es así, pero por dentro algo empieza a florecer (?) Lemon? xD próximamente... tendrás que esperar unos cuantos capítulos.

* * *

******La canción lleva el titulo del capitulo " __****__****Chris Crocker - **I´m Sencond to none **"**

******¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	3. Survival

**Hola!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! *-***

**Declamier:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Katsura Hoshino**

**Aclaraciones:**  
** Si bien desde este capítulo en adelante podrán ver parte de la vida de nuestro Moyashi favorito tanto como en el pasado como lo que ocurre actualmente.**

* * *

**Survival**

* * *

_._

Pasado

.

Levanto su cabeza, mirándose a los ojos a través del espejo, gotas de agua bajaban por su cara ya que se la había mojado.

-Déjate de estupideces-hablo para sí mismo, para luego secarse la cara con una toalla.

Era increíble para el gran Yuu Kanda tener que estarse bajando la "calentura" provocada por un mocoso playboy afeminado el cual le había hecho mover emociones que nunca antes había tenido hacia otra persona, ya fuese hombre o mujer.

Si bien sabía que el enano solo estaba bailando, sus hormonas se elevaron al máximo de solo mirarlo zarandearse de un lado a otro, más con esas ropas ¿_por qué tiene que usar unos shorts tan cortos? ¿No que sabía que yo llegaría? de seguro no le dijeron nada _suspiro pesadamente para luego secarse la cara con una toalla y luego salir del baño, bajo las escaleras escuchando algunas risas e incluso la música se había detenido.

-¡oh! Kanda-Cross lo vio llegar y le hizo señas con las manos para que se acercase-Allen y Debitto se pusieron a hacer competencia-el pelirrojo le hizo otra seña pero para que se sentara a su lado en la silla del comedor.

Kanda obedeció y se sentó a su lado mientras miraba como el Moyashi y el otro raro colocaban los platos, cubiertos y servían la comida a una velocidad casi sobre humana. Miro un tanto extrañado las acciones de ambos mientras estos parecían divertirse con lo que hacían. Vio caer sobre su plato una porción considerablemente grande de carne, arroz y sobre este la salsa.

-¡come mucho! Esta muy delgado bakanda-dijo Allen burlonamente.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-lo miro serio.

-Ba-kan-da-deletreo mientras movía el cucharon con el que segundos antes le había depositado la comida.

-Moyashi, enano-se levanto de su silla dispuesto a partirle la cara.

-no, bakanda, quieto-retrocedió lentamente mientras dejaba todas las cosas que le estorbaban sobre la mesa preparándose para correr.

-¿cómo que quieto? No soy un mendigo animal-rápidamente rodeo la mesa y comenzó a seguir al albino.

-¡no! Me vas a lastimar y luego no podre actuar-se quejo para luego caminar rápido fuera de la cocina.

-¿Qué edad tienen?-Debitto pregunto una vez que ambos habían salido de la cocina.

-la de Allen ya la sabes que diecisiete, y Kanda diecinueve; pero déjalos, de todos modos aun son unos "niños"-Cross tomo un poco de jugo.

De repente alguien toco el timbre, por lo que Allen el cual iba "corriendo" por ahí decidió ir a abrir frustrando los planes de matanza de Kanda.

-buenas tardes-saludo un hombre de estatura baja, y de gran sombrero.

-¿se le ofrece algo?-Allen hablo respetuosamente ante el mayor.

-lamento mi interrupción, pero tengo entendido que Debitto se encuentra aquí-comento un poco abochornado por tener que ir a irrumpir a casa ajena por aquel tipo.

-ah, claro; en un momento-volteo a ver encontrando el corredor completamente solitario, al parecer Kanda se había marchado desde que fue a atender la puerta.

Camino hasta el comedor y asomando la cabeza cerciorándose de que no haya "peligro" entro y haciéndole señas al de orbes dorados, este se levanto y camino junto a Allen.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto.

-hay un hombre que pregunta por ti-contesto para luego caminar hacia la entrada seguido de Debitto.

-¡Oh! Buenas tardes Conde-el recién buscado saludo al de baja estatura con una reverencia.

-tenemos que irnos...-dijo secamente para luego mirar al albino-Allen Walker ¿no?-lo miro de pies a cabeza.

-eh... si-dijo un tanto nervioso ya que lo estaban "escaneando".

-te veo potencial, y a juzgar por lo que Debitto me cuenta de ti-le extiende una tarjeta de presentación-si quieres trabajo, llámame; las puertas estarán abiertas-le sonrió para luego darle la espalda y marcharse junto con el mencionado el cual solo hizo una seña de despedida.

Aquello le desconcertó bastante, miro la tarjeta "casinos Noah" se impresiono ya que los Noah... eran una de las empresas más adineradas de todo el país; recordando que tenia "invitados" cerró la puerta y regreso al comedor.

.

_Hoy_

_._

Escuchaba los ruidos aparatosos resonar en mis oídos, me moví bruscamente entre las sabanas buscando una posición mejor para poder seguir durmiendo, pero el sonido no se detuvo; ya más que arto abrí los ojos con el seño fruncido me levante, salí de mi habitación y sin avisar entro en la habitación continua.

-¡Yuuki! ¡Calla esa cosa!-irrumpí en el cuarto de mi hijo.

El joven de oscuros cabellos pero de platinados orbes se quedo congelado al ver mi presencia en la habitación.

-¿te moleste?-la sonrisa nerviosa se formo en sus labios jóvenes mientras le bajaba el volumen a su radio.

-Yuuki, tengo trabajo mañana... Y tú tienes clases mañana así que ve a dormirte-suplique con pesadez.

-si mamá-contesto mientras se encogía de hombros avergonzado por lo que había hecho.

Me acerque al fruto de mi vientre el cual contaba con ya dieciséis años de haber llegado al mundo; a pesar que físicamente era una copia exacta de aquel manojo gruñón histérico y enojado de Kanda, este no conocía nada sobre su padre; solo con poseer aquellos ojos idénticos a los míos, y la actitud de ambos se podría decir a simple vista quienes eran sus padres.

-descansa-mire a mi hijo y le alborote algunos cabellos con la mano, para luego bajarla hasta su fleco, levantarle los cabellos y besarle su frente como era costumbre.

-buenas noches-me devolvió la sonrisa el menor mientras le abrazaba.

Me separe del abrazo y dándole un vistazo cerré la puerta y me marce a mi habitación.

Hace ya dieciséis años, detrás de aquel acto que pensé que era amor, nació aquel pequeño el cual era la viva imagen de mi aventura para perder mi virginidad; claro que tuve un alto precio que pagar; cuando comente a Kanda sobre mi embarazo, este como cobarde que fue negó rotundamente ser el padre del pequeño que ahora estaba creciendo dentro de mí, se alejo completamente, dejándome con el corazón destrozado, pero yo tuve la culpa por haberme idealizado una persona completamente distinta a lo que creía que era; Cross tras el haberle confesado mi embarazo no dio señas de aceptarlo, temía que ícese lo mismo que Kanda y en efecto, tal parece mi estado alejaba a las personas que mas creía que me "querían" llevándose consigo toda la enorme suma de dinero que corría por su cuenta y mía dejándome casi en la calle, me hizo desaparecer de la pantalla grande y revistas; con un simple pretexto_ "Quiero ser una persona normal y seguir mi vida, me retiro"_ con dieciocho años y tres meses de embarazo se dio punto final a mi carrera.

Unas semanas después de haberme "esfumado" un suceso rompió aun mas mi corazón, el compromiso de aquel a quien le había otorgado todo lo que poseía, aquel que me enseño a tocar el cielo, a sentirse único y amado, simplemente me apuñalo por la espalda casándose, por lo que a fuerza de voluntad dolor y a mi pesar decidí dala vuelta a la pagina y continuar.

-Se suponía que ese trabajo lo haría Debitto-me cruce de brazos fastidiado mirando a mi jefe, el cual está sentado en una gran butaca de cuero negro, mientras leía unos papeles que estaba sobre la mesa.

-vamos Allen, sabes perfectamente que está ocupado cazando otra rata-el de baja estatura y estrafalario sombrero me sonrió de una forma retorcida.

Si hubiera sabido hace dieseis años atrás que aquel hombre bajito adinerado dueño de cientos de casinos tendría una doble "profesión" jamás me había juntado con él, pero qué más da, por dinero baila el cojo.

Estaba prácticamente en la calle, tenía que encontrar un hogar y ni se diga de comer como treinta platos de comida para llenarme, sin contar las meriendas, y postres; estaba tan abrumado, no sabía a quién recurrir hasta que Debitto apareció, y me llevo frente al Conde Milenario, el cual me ofreció un tanto "aterrador" por lo que apartando mis miedos decidí mancharme las manos de sangre y vivir a costa de otras vidas.

-Está bien, ¿Quién es ahora?-mi voz sonara tan neutral que a veces me asustaba de lo que escondía mi propio yo.

-ve a cobrarle el préstamo-me extendió una carpeta la cual tome y abrí comenzando a leer los datos de mi nueva "presa" –eso es todo-sonrió mientras miraba su ordenador.

-con permiso-me di la vuelta y camine hacia la salida.

-¡ah! Por cierto, sabias que el hijo mayor de Kanda, anda de "quiero ser alguien normal" ¿te recuerda a alguien?-se bufo.

-ese no es mi problema-sisee tratando de aparentar estar lo más desinteresado posible.

-pero ese no es el caso... mas bien, sabes que es nuevo estudiante y compañero de clases de Yuuki-me escaneo buscando divertido ver alguna expresión, como si fuese de lo más entretenido molestar a los demás con su sentimientos.

Y en efecto eso bastó para darme la vuelta y mirarlo de cara completamente sorprendido; si bien gracias a que estaba con los Noah, tenía ciertos privilegios como protección y estar al tanto de lo que Yuuki hace o no hace. El conde solo me miraba divertido, de seguro la expresión de mi rostro debió ser muy entretenida para el por qué ahora se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

-deja de reírte, no soy un maldito payaso para tu entretención-estaba furioso, pero siempre era lo mismo todos los días así que suspire y decidí retirarme.

Si bien odiara todo tema que me hiciese recordar a "él" y su supuestamente vida feliz; resulta que después de haber anunciado su matrimonio con una tal japonesa no perdió el tiempo y el mismo año en que se casaron anuncio que la mujer estaba embarazada resultando ser un barón; pero como el espectáculo es puro drama, cuando cumplio los tres años se divorciaron y por supuesto la mujer se fue con una gran suma de dinero mientras que Kanda cargo con el niño.

Pero eso ya no era mi problema ¡no, señor! Ahora tengo mis propios asuntos los cuales atender; en cuestión de quince minutos estaba en el bar designado en donde me encontraría con mi "presa", ignorando las miradas que tanto hombres como mujeres me dirigían me moví dentro del establecimiento hasta llevar a la zona del bar, en donde distinguí a mi sujeto. Me senté a su lado y pedí un trago al barman, con disimulación mire al sujeto, no distaba más de cuarenta años, era un pobre diablo el cual había vendido su alma por dinero. Me miro y me sonrió, le mire _Mordió el asuelo_ le sonreí efusivamente.

Bastaron solamente cinco minutos para que yo pudiera hacer que aquel hombre saliera, nos fuéramos a un callejón y le propinara una paliza; ya que si algo había aprendido a parte de matar, era ser rápido y en efecto el hombre se retorcía de dolor.

-haber querido, solo tienes que realizar el trapazo-lo mire con desprecio.

-ahora utilizan caras bonitas para llegar a sus víctimas...-me miro con rencor.

-no estoy para hablar...-estaba listo para romperle el cuello por si no disponía a cooperar.

-está bien-cogió su celular e hizo una llamada-ho-hola, quiero que borres mi...-lo último que se hizo escuchar de él fue un sonido como de algo quebrándose y en efecto, era su cuello; restándole importancia al cuerpo muerto a la par mía tome el teléfono-quiero que hagas esto...-hable con seriedad.

Tenía una vida un tanto "sencilla" la cual giraba alrededor del desgraciado de mi jefe y Debitto el cual se había convertido en prácticamente el tío de Yuuki, cuando escogí ese nombre me reclamo el por que de ello sabiendo perfectamente el significado detrás de ellos _Yuu-ki _sí, eso de seguro me haría aun mas idiota la tratar de mantener alguna idea con Kanda.

Mire mi celular, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde pero había cumplido mi cometido hace ya varias horas, suspire profundamente y bajándome del auto me dirigí a la entrada de la institución "reunión de padres y alumnos" como odiaba esas las charlas que daban de lo que no tiene la escuela y que necesitan más para que nuestros hijos estudien en las mejores condiciones. Caminaba por los pasillos hasta que llegue al salón de mi hijo; toque la puerta y entre y como era costumbre las madres de familia siempre me saludaban, enseguida Yuuki me hizo señas con la mano para que me sentara a su lado.

-hola-me abrazo unos segundo para luego separarse de mí.

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez?-lo mire entre serio y divertido, ya que era rara vez que me abrazaba y si lo hacía era por algo que había hecho.

-¿yo? Por favor, de que hablas, yo no he hecho nada de lo que no tenga que lamentarme-se cruzo de brazos completamente molesto.

-¿se puede saber la razón?-lo mire extrañado.

-me pelee con el nuevo-fruncio el seño mientras gruñía fastidiado. En verdad Yuuki se parecía bastante a "él" más aun cuando se enoja.

-¿enserio?-alce una ceja, lo que menos quería era involucrarme de nuevo-está bien, no te preocupes, te apoyare-le sonreí aguantándome las ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar; tenía que ser fuerte por ambos.

-Gracias por venir padres y madres-Lavi, un tutor muy curioso a decir verdad se paro frente del pizarrón-a mí, no me interesa sacarles el dinero, así que vamos a lo que vamos-¿ven por que les digo?-desde que comenzó el año ha habido ciertos grupitos los cuales están de bravucones, e incluso a pasar de integrar o no integrar esos grupitos-hizo comillas con los dedos en la última palabra-hoy vi un show que estoy seguro que les entesara saber a ciertos padres; pero el punto es, padres, ustedes son los únicos que conocen a sus hijos mejor que nadie, se supone, por lo que deben de educarlos de la mejor manera para que ellos progresen sanamente y no sean unos amagados adultos como Yuu-sonrio en esto último y miro hacia las últimas filas.

-Cállate ¡usagi!-de repente una voz se hizo resonar en el salón y como si se tratase de una cámara lenta gire mi cabeza hacia atrás mirando al dueño de aquella voz, el efecto, mi peor pesadilla esta a tan solo unas tres filas atrás de mi junto a su hijo, el cual se parecía bastante a él, cabellera oscura hasta los hombros, ojos negros y afilados, solo que tenía un aspecto muy afeminado según lo veía yo.

Deje de ver a su hijo y lo mire, me arrepentí de ello ya que me estaba viendo, ¡ME ESTABA VIENDO! Su expresión fue de sorpresa pero solo por unos instantes ya que supo disimular completamente. Al igual que él, disimulando me di la vuelta y trate de concentrarme en lo que Lavi decía. Media hora después de sermones, chistes y gritos entre el pelirrojo y el azabache la reunión termino, o eso esperaba.

-Eso es todo, ¡ah! Pero antes, Walker y Kanda ¿podrían quedarse?-Maldije interiormente el hecho de quedarme a solas con el gruño.

Obedientemente me quede sentado en mi lugar sin disposición a moverme, en cambio Lavi solo sea cerco a nosotros con el rostro serio.

-Bien, comenzaremos por la pelea que se armo a las once de la mañana en este mismo salo-miro a los más jóvenes-Yuuri, Rin ¿se podrían sentar más adelante?-Lavi miro al par de azabaches los cuales respondieron con el seño fruncido.

-que no me llames por mi nombre de pila-Kanda se quejo pero obedeciendo se sentó a un asiento de por medio de Allen, al igual que el menor se sentó junto a su padre.

-bien, tanto como Yuuki y Rin demostraron un comportamiento inadecuado, antes de la hora del almuerzo; según tengo entendido empezaron a discutir y el problema llego a nivel de violencia física y verbal, si ven debajo de sus camisas, podrán distinguir los diferentes rasguños que ambos poseen-comento Lavi de brazos cruzados.

-¿Por qué discutieron?-Mire con preocupación a mi hijo.

-porque él-miro con odio a Rin lo cual me hizo estremecer-dijo que era una asquerosa y podrida copia suya-me le quede mirado sorprendido y mi boca entre abierta de la impresión. Si era verdad, que él lo que se podrían diferenciar mas era en que el cabello de mi pequeño le llegaba hasta los codos el cual siempre se lo amarraba en una cola alta... ¿coincidencia? No lo creo, y en sus ojos, los cuales yo se los había heredado; de ahí, eran prácticamente... ¿gemelos? No, claro que no, eran diferentes, no solo por la diferencia de meses, sino que también por sus actitudes.

-lo que te dije fue la verdad-comento Rin cruzándose de brazos. Haciendo que Yuuki se levantara furioso.

-Hijo, calma, no tienes que recurrir a la violencia-comente sintiéndome un hipócrita ya que hace unas cuantas horas había asesinado a un hombre.

-si-se sentó nuevamente respirando profundamente tratando de calmarse.

-de tal palo, tal astilla-Kanda comento con una sonrisa perversa mientras me miraba.

-...-Silencio fue lo que recibió de mí, no me iba a rebajar a su nivel solo para que me jodiera mas la existencia.

Después de que la charla de buen comportamiento terminara con un apretón de manos entre ambos jóvenes, me levante y despidiéndome de Lavi salí del salón con Yuuki caminando delante de mí.

Quería salir de la institución lo más rápido posible, el solo hecho de respirar su mismo aire me hacía sentirme enfermo, mi corazón se ponía frenético y yo sabía su horrible causa; cuando llegamos frente al auto, saque las llaves para abrirlo pero en seguida alguien toco mi hombro alertándome enseguida.

-disculpe-tenia frente a mí a quien respondía por el nombre de Rin-se le cayó mientras salía del salón-me extendió mi cartera.

-¡oh!-dije asustado mientras la tomaba-gracias-le sonreía para luego revolverle los cabellos en una forma de instinto.

-...-el pequeño solo se sorprendió y me miro con un leve sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, al parecer no era tan malvado como su padre.

-Mamá-se quejo Yuuki el cual estaba sentado en la ciento del copiloto.

-buenas noches-me despedí para luego entrar en el vehículo, mientras veía por el retrovisor de la puerta como el mejor caminaba hacia su padre el cual lo miraba serio.

Abrió su boca, artículo palabras las cuales yo no distinguí descifrar, lo cual su hijo asintió y el mayor coloco una sonrisa perversa; trague seco, esto me daba mala espina.

* * *

**Dayana Blackthorn **

See ese capítulo lo hizo demasiado corto D: pero desde ahora todo cambiara

* * *

******¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


End file.
